Various processes exist to test the operation of downhole tools in hydrocarbon drilling and production. To test and validate proper design and operational behavior of a downhole tool, the downhole tool may be tested on an actual well. This process, however, may be time consuming and expensive, because it may include performing the actual drilling or production process. Moreover, if multiple tools must be tested for compatibility, multiple tests may be performed on the actual well.
In other processes, the operation of a downhole tool may be simulated. This process involves the simulation of a virtual downhole tool on a simulated well. This process, however, may not ensure the performance of the downhole tool because the actual and physical components of the downhole tool may not be utilized and may not provide high-fidelity results in terms of behavior of the actual physical equipment.